1. Field of the Invention
The use of a plectrum for the striking of a stringed instrument is known, wherein the item is typically positioned between an individual's forefinger and thumb in the striking of an associated string member of a stringed instrument. The organization of the invention includes a double plectrum structure to permit the striking of more of a stringed instrument string member to effect production of a more complex audible note than available in the use of a single plectrum member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art has utilized both conventional and plural plectrum striking members. A single plectrum configuration is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,843,942 and 4,497,237. The U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,651,614 to Cavallo and 4,398,444 to Walker indicate the use of a plectrum having a plurality of projections mounted relative to a single base, with the projections extending therefrom for striking a stringed instrument.
As such, it may be appreciated there continues to be a need for a new and improved double plectrum as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for the adjustable spacing of a first striking projection relative to a further striking projection and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.